The disclosure relates to a planetary stage of a planetary gear mechanism having a gear mechanism housing, in which a fixedly arranged internal gear, at least two planetary gears which are mounted in a planet spider which has at least one cheek, and a sun gear are arranged, the planet spider being connected to an input shaft, and there being a connection between the input shaft and a component of a further planetary gear mechanism.
A planetary gear mechanism of this type having a plurality of planetary stages is known from WO2008/104258 A1. The planetary gear mechanism is designed for a wind power plant which converts kinetic energy of the wind into electrical energy and feeds it into a power network. The planetary stages of the planetary gear mechanism interact with one another, a division of load taking place from a rotor shaft to a first planetary stage and, around the outside of the internal gear of the first planetary stage, to a second planetary stage. This configuration enlarges the overall volume of the planetary gear mechanism and therefore increases the weight of the planetary gear mechanism as a result of the necessary solid configuration. In addition, the running behavior of the planetary gear mechanism is influenced in a disadvantageous manner as a result of the high masses which are to be moved.
A further planetary gear mechanism is known from EP 1 240 443 B1. Said planetary gear mechanism likewise has a first planetary stage which is connected to a rotor shaft, in which first planetary stage the planet spider of the first planetary stage is connected to the internal gear of a second planetary stage. This embodiment is generally customary and is used in planetary gear mechanisms which are installed, for example, in wind power plants.